


Undertale Oneshots And Other Random Stuff

by HopesandDreams299



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cringe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Not planned out Storyline, Random - Freeform, Slow Updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopesandDreams299/pseuds/HopesandDreams299
Summary: This is just a story for all my ideas that I can't write down in my other fanfic on Quotev. This site isn't blocked by the school so it's my only fanfiction website that I update on at school.There's not really a story going on and it's just going to be random stuff happening. A bunch of X Readers and oneshots, probably. I might add crossovers from other games, too (ONESHOT!!). I love Oneshot, ok? Anyways, go check my account out at Quotev. It's HopesandDreams299 on literally every website. Easy way to find me, right?
Relationships: Angst? - Relationship, Fluff (maybe) - Relationship, Oneshots ish
Kudos: 3





	Undertale Oneshots And Other Random Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PokeTale Sans X Reader Part 1
> 
> First time using this site, so forgive me if I mess something up. I hope my writing is okay.

Ok! I'm new to this (as you can so obviously tell). PokeTale Sans x Reader oneshot! Reader is 20 and so is Sans. I don't know much about PokeTale so forgive me if I get something wrong. I cringed so much when I was writing this. I hope you guys are happy with this XD ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was your average day in Lumiose City, busy and with tons of poke trainers walking around. I was a Pokemon Trainer myself, but not a very good one. I used to live in Lumiose City but had to travel out of town for a bit to beat the other easier gym teachers. My pokemon companions were currently Fenniken, Bunnelby, Fletchling, Kirlia, Vibrava, and a Farfetch'd that I got from a trade. 

I raise my hand to block the sun from shining in my eyes and look around the city. It looked almost exactly as when I lived here, except for a few new shops and cafes here and there. I was off to beat Alphys, the Lumiose gym teacher. It was said that she uses only electric pokemon, so I needed to level up my Vibrava enough to beat with no sweat!

I decided that the best way to do that is to fight other trainers in the area. Seeing that there were so many around my area, filled me with DETERMINATION! I quickly began walking to the nearest pokemon trainer, which just happened to be a skeleton monster.

"Come on, Fen!" I called out to my Fenniken pokemon. I liked having at least one of my pokemon out, but she was lagging behind. She was caught up with trying to dodge the people's feet. I ran back over to Fen and pick her up. I make sure she's okay before looking back to see if the skeleton was still there. Instead, I jump from him being right behind me. He spooked me! So much for the element of surprise...

"Heya, kiddo-"

"I'm 20 years old!" I interrupt him with an unamused frown. He chuckles and continues his sentence.

"Well heya there. I saw that you were coming my way. I'm guessing you're a trainer, too?" I nod at him and drag him away from the crowd.

"Woah there, kiddo. Where are you taking me?" He asks. His pokemon, a small Cubone, begins following us with a confused expression on its face. "I'm looking to battle you! I just don't want other people to get caught up in the mess." I explain to him. I stop dragging him once we're out of the crowd of people.

"Oh, okay. Well, you could've just asked. Let's go, kiddo!" He exclaims and gets into a fighting stance. "Go, Cubone!" 

I look at his pokemon and try to analyze what pokemon I should use and what its weaknesses are. It looks to be sloppy with its pose, but I can't underestimate it. If I could knock it off of its feet, then I could easily win the match!

"Go Kirlia! You can go first!" I call out to him and throw Kirlia's pokeball down, releasing the said pokemon. He nods and shouts out commands to Cubone.

"Cubone, use bone throw." Cubone follows his orders and tries to hit Kirlia with a bone. Kirlia gets hit in the arm and waits for me to give her a command. I was right about the Cubone being sloppy on its moves and poses. It seems to be lazy?

"Kirlia, try and knock Cubone off his feet. Then use Hypnosis." I calmly say to Kirlia, saying the first part a little bit quieter. Kirlia immediately does what I asked and successfully knocks Cubone off its feet. She then uses Hypnosis and it hits the Cubone successfully! Now all I have to do is use Dream Eater to heal Kirlia up a bit! I was beginning to get confident about this battle but then the skeleton dude pulls Cubone back into the pokeball. 

"Come back, Cubone. You did your best! Go Glaceon!" Sans calls out. Glaceon? Well this will be a challenge! I'm excited to see the end results of this fight!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Skeledude and I had a long fight that mostly consisted of me using a BUNCH of potions and him kicking my butt. In the end, he won fair and square. I still got plenty of EXP, though, so i'm happy!

"Well, here's your winnings! Great battle! What's your name, anyway, Mr. Skeleton Dude?" I ask him. He looks confused at me, with a slightly blue tint on his skull. "I never told you my name? Well, it's Sans. Sans the Skeleton. Hey, here's my number for your Pokedex. That was fun, so let's do it again sometime soon!" Sans said and I could've sworn his smile got even wider as he handed me a paper. Wait... Did I just get a hot guy/skeleton's number?   
  
Sans was walking off already, leaving me there confused and honestly quite happy! Maybe I'll meet up with him again sometime? Maybe over coffee? I'm excited just thinking about it. 

I quickly add his number in my contacts and rush off to find some more trainers to fight to earn EXP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Have a nice day, everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Have a fantastic day, dear readers! And do be sure to stay tuned FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! Whaboosh! (Reference???)


End file.
